


Selfishly

by kornevable



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: This battle has only one outcome. / 358/2 Days.





	Selfishly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! With the release of KH3 I got back into the fandom, but my RikuRoku feels never really left me. This is something I wrote back in 2015 in French, I thought I'd translate and clean it.
> 
> This is about their fight at the end of 358/2 Days. Enjoy!

 

When you grabbed the keyblade, you didn't know what to do next. For a moment, the memories of Xion disorientated you, you didn't expect this influx of emotions that drowned your mind. But danger is still lurking, all around you, so you got rid of the Shadows with simple yet efficient attacks. Beside you, he did the same, thanks to the twin keyblade.

Roxas keeps the hood up, but you know what is under it as you already saw him, once, when you were watching him in Twilight Town. He doesn't look like Sora. You can't wrap your mind around the fact this boy is your best friend's Nobody; although he has the same blue eyes, they aren't shining the same way. You don't remember seeing so much anger and rage reflected in them, nor do you remember witnessing such a closed off face. It's as if the features they're sharing are intentionally twisted to make them as different as possible. It pisses you off. He shouldn't exist.

So you draw your weapon first, because you have to stop him—at Xion's request, but you also want to wake up your best friend. You must bring him back to Sora, to end everything. Oblivion is burning in your hand, as if it's reacting to something—you can't help thinking it's the darkness coursing through your veins. That wouldn't make any sense, though; you wield the keyblade, you were chosen, there is no reason for Oblivion to hurt you. On the opposite side, Roxas is gripping Oathkeeper, and a new surge of irritation overwhelms you (Oathkeeper is supposed to better represent light than Oblivion). Who is the one possessing more darkness, here?

What a stupid question. Nobodies don't have a heart—they can't possess darkness within them, they _are_ beings from the shadows, right? Your past will never let you go, will chase you to remind you of all the wrongs you did.

You don't give a shit. For now, you have to stop the guy attacking you, to restore order. You can't fail. If you don't fulfill your mission, everything will be lost; you must fight, whatever it takes and consequences be damned. Your goal is clear and straightforward, so you won't step back.

Every time your keyblades clash, there is a flash, as if Oblivion is answering to Oathkeeper (their names should be indicative enough to explain what is happening, to help you dig deeper into its meaning). The heat from your weapon is almost too real. You see friends laughing, spending carefree evenings together, sharing unforgettable moments, creating memories that etch themselves into their cores. As if there are emotions in them.

No, no, no. Nobodies can't feel anything. If you think otherwise, you will stray from your path. Roxas is nothing more than a Nobody, and you have to stop him.

Even so, even if you know that, the image of Roxas standing next to his friends makes you pause. He's moving like a predator to knock you out and to prevent you from being in his way because he has an objective, too. “Set Kingdom Hearts free”. It all seems like a cruel joke that makes you laugh and laugh. It's pathetic. In the end, you both want to accomplish what you set out to do for your friends. Your best friend is waiting his awakening, and the only missing piece is standing right in front of you. And you are merely an obstacle in Roxas's way, who is decided to destroy everything on his path.

You know he's strong, because he's Sora's Nobody, but you weren't expecting him to be so strong. He's relentless, more aggressive, every single one of his blows is filled with fury. Blocking his onslaughts isn't always smooth, and while he's clearly impulsive, he manages to dodge to safety at the last second. You've been deflecting his attacks and wearing him out with magic, just as unrelentingly, but he won't quit. He's rushing, sliding his way into destiny's gears to push back his fate. Your feet are slipping on the wet ground, raindrops are hammering on your skull, your muscles are screaming in agony—you want everything to end. Your keyblades are screeching, like two tormented souls chained to events they desperately want to fix. Oblivion is burning in your hands.

You cry out, you turn around to dodge Roxas's attack, and you hit him on the head with the flat of your keyblade. He collapses on the ground in shock. You walk closer and, feeling the prickling intensifying, you all but ram Oblivion next to him. It was as if the power of the keyblade diminished in your grasp, rendered inefficient. You watch Roxas open and close his eyes, like he's hesitating between staying awake and yielding to unconsciousness—his body is finally catching up on all the energy he's been drained of from his vicious attacks. But to your stupefaction, he pushes on his feet. He pushes on his feet, groaning and hissing, blindly groping for a weapon, and when his fingers curl around Oblivion, he lunges. Again, and again, and again, he keeps going, he doesn't give up, he wants to make you understand _you're in his way_. You stifle a growl before his persistence, because you're not one to surrender either.

You see in these blue eyes something that suddenly reminds you of Sora. An unwavering determination—hidden in the look he kept casting you whenever you challenged him. You grit your teeth.

And so, you can't help but provoke him; to see his reaction, to tell yourself he's just a being that has to go back to where he belongs. No friends, no consequences, no qualms.

His reaction is immediate. The same words tumble out of his mouth. He's saying words he doesn't know the meaning of. His face bent in incomprehension is almost too pitiful to see. You don't need any further evidence or information to know that's what you _have to do._

You're going to be selfish, when you tap into your darkness. You don't even know if you'll emerge alive, but that power has been thrust in your hands and you'll use it. You're going to be selfish when you try not to think about what Roxas could have done for his wish. Selfish, when you convince yourself that this is what awaited the Nobody since the very beginning.

Selfish because your similarities can leave behind only one winner.

 


End file.
